


From The One You Left Behind

by SummerSnowQueen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letter, Reset au, from the one you left behind, mystic messenger is messing w my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowQueen/pseuds/SummerSnowQueen
Summary: A letter from the guy you chose to leave and break his heart





	

 

 

**_"Wherever you are, whoever you're with, I'll find you and bring you back."_ **

 

• • •

 

 

_MC has entered the chat room_

 

I don't know what I felt when you entered the chat room. Truly, it was a peculiar feeling because I had this voice in my head telling me that it wasn't the first time. Your face, your aura, that emoji you loved to send — they were all familiar to me, as if I had already met you before... in a different time, in a different place. I wasn't all too sure about it, but I did know that I had a strong feeling when you're around.

You didn't seem interested in me, I suppose, as you were hanging out most of the time when my other friend was online. I did feel some spark of unusual jealousy, even though I knew the fact that I had just met you. I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling, really. All I knew is that deep inside my heart, you weren't just some girl. You are surely something — someone I had never really expected.

 

Every night as I sleep, thoughts of you kept haunting me. I just couldn't let go of the eerie feeling I had for you. My heart kept telling me that I knew you, that I've been with you in some period of time before this, but I knew that was horribly impossible. I thought I just had some severe case of déjà vu, and perhaps that this was all in my head.

Nearly five days since you joined, you made it clear that you weren't interested in me. You were incredibly flirty with my friend, and I had mixed feelings about that. Something tells me that I had experienced the same thing too, but the funny thing was I always imagined it was with you.

 

I tried to reach out to you — sending you messages often, even calling you at times — and I grew even more closer to you. Your bright face has lightened up my sky, even during the darkest of days. The sound of your laugh through my phone sent chills down my spine, and all I ever longed in the day was to talk to you. Just a tiny message from you in the chat room was all I needed to complete my day. You were one-of-a-kind. Your smile, your face, your endearing personality has turned into my everything — and then it hit me.

 

I had met you before, and even more than that, I had _loved_ you before.

 

They day I realized that was the moment my heart started to crumble into tiny bits and pieces, screaming, aching for an explanation. What happened to us? Was there something that I have done wrong? Every day that you came by to see that man you have chosen this time, I had always wondered if you even remember me — or do you even remember _us_ at all? How could you just walk away from me just like that? I needed you to explain.

 

As the days passed by, I started to remember more and more about what we used to be. I remember the night we gazed under the stars at my place. It was my very first time to see you in person, and believe me, I tried so hard not to kiss you and make you truly mine that night. Even if I didn't do so, I already knew that your heart belonged to me, for my heart already belonged to you. I remember all the conversations you had with me — how you would always defend my decisions at all costs. You stood by me during the roughest of times. You became my place of solace, comfort and love. Do you remember how much it meant for me for you to stay by my side? I do, and I don't think I will ever forget.

 

Now that you're with him, I can't resist to still yearn for you. I still couldn't comprehend what happened between us that you had to go back and change your decisions. Were you not happy with me? Was I not enough for you?

 

Didn't I love you enough to make you stay and to make you choose me alone?

 

As I stay here on the sidelines — watching you fall in love with somebody else — I just stay silent about the things I now know. What right do I have to hinder you from your happiness? I should not interfere with whatever path that you decide to take because that one moment that you said you loved me was enough for me. It was better that you loved me, than you having never at all. That memory of our love is enough for me now. I do not long for anything else. I am grateful that you have learned to love a man such as I am — a reckless, selfish person. I am grateful that in that lifetime we shared, you have turned me into someone I never thought I could ever be.

 

I am grateful that even just for a few days, I had the opportunity to let the world know that you were mine.

 

I hope you never forget that. Deep inside my heart, I know you still remember us. You may belong to someone else now, but please don't ever forget me. Don't ever forget that my heart will forever belong to you, for all the paths you choose, for all the eternities you live. I will stay by your side as you have stayed by mine, even though you did so in just a matter of days. I will be loyal to you, even though you didn't do the same for me. I don't care. I will always dream that one day — even just for a second — you might remember me and my undying love for you.

 

I have made a promise to you that I will always love you for as long as I live. You are my sun, my moon, my stars — you are my everything. I shall long for your happiness, even if it means you're not with me.

I have promised to love you, and I won't break that promise. No matter where you go, no matter what person you have turned to in the future, I will always love you.

 

Even if when the time comes that you would have to leave and delete the RFA messenger — no matter how it hurts — I will still love you, and not a day shall pass that I don't wish you'd choose me all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time to post something here, so please bare with me, and don't kill me.


End file.
